To Meet Again: Draco and Luna
by alicehank33
Summary: Draco and Luna post-Hogwarts. Draco coincidentally meets his son for the first time and learns his heart still aches for Luna. Another story involving pregnancy/baby because I can't get enough. Druna pairing. Possible one-shot although very long. Feedback appreciated.


1st person

I held my baby a bit closer to me as we made our way down Diagon Alley. The streets were especially crowded. I chose the wrong day to crave tea but Rosa Lee Teabag is my favorite tea shop I couldn't go a day without it. I looked down at my little joy digging in my bag for a pacifier.

"Shh . . . Shh . . . Shh." I said soothingly.

3rd person

Luna was then thrown slightly off balance by a tall figure dressed in black. She quickly regained her balance looking up intending to apologize for distractingly running into them. However, her eyes widened as she met familiar grey eyes. Draco Malfoy looked at her intently. Luna's heart thumped against her chest. Draco didn't notice the child in her arms until the baby cooed.

Draco motioned to the baby. "So this is . . ." Draco started without finishing. Luna was utterly speechless.

"A boy." Draco said with a smirk reaching out to caress the baby's head. "What did you name him?" Even if the baby would not carry the Malfoy name he'd hoped Luna hadn't named his child something ridiculous.

Luna wondered if she'd ever see Draco again she knew it was inevitable. She'd run into Draco years from now. But they way she'd imagined it was Draco would simply sneer at her ignoring her presence.

"Luna?" He asked interrupting her thoughts. She debated answering his question she'd made her peace with his decision but the sight of him now hurt badly.

"Tristan" She replied indignantly.

"Tristan." Draco repeated looking down at his and Luna's son. An acceptable name. Draco thought he was the spitting image of Luna round face with big eyes. On the contrary Luna saw a lot of Draco in Tristan. The shape of his nose and his grey eyes.

"Yes. Tristan Aleksander Lovegood." Luna said pointedly.

"How old is he?"

"Ten weeks."

Draco nodded looking down at Tristan who was happily sucking on his pacifier.

"Well we must be going now." Luna said simply as she began to back away.

Draco nodded his stare becoming icy and cold once again. Draco retreated into the crowds looking back only once at Luna and the baby in her arms.

Luna willed herself not to look back at Draco . . . she remembered how scared she was when she had told Draco she was pregnant she was somewhat relieved for herself when Draco told her he had no intention of claiming the child. She felt that same relief now she'd have the baby all to herself. Tristan was all she had and she was glad he would grow apart from the Malfoy family and their awful values.

Luna heard a knocking at her door. She quickly ran to answer it because Tristan was asleep upstairs. If he woke up she'd have a swell time trying to put him back to sleep.

"I'll be right there." She called out.

She opened the door to find the person she'd least like to see. Lucius Malfoy. Draco was standing behind him. Luna put her guard up immediately.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Ms. Lovegood. May Draco and I enter?" Luna found it interesting how this sounded like a question yet he did not wait for her to answer and swiftly entered.

Lucius looked around at Luna's home obviously thinking being in such a place was beneath him. He sat down with Draco sitting to his right.

Luna tried to maintain her composure. Sitting across from them she felt like she was about to get interrogated.

"It seems my son finally met his own son this afternoon."

"He could have met him a lot sooner if he wasn't so afraid of responsibility." Luna replied factually rather than maliciously. Though embarrassed by the fact Draco couldn't help but feel something stir inside of him as he looked at Luna. Echoed feelings of . . . Love? Infatuation? Admiration? All three? She was something special . . . quite extraordinary actually. Draco had never met a girl like her. No one had.

"Yes well it seems like that time has come."

Luna looked at Draco searching for his thoughts. Draco was lost in Luna.

He finally spoke. "I'd like to be in his life Luna."

Deep down she knew she couldn't deny Draco the right to be in his son's life. Yet she wanted to punish him for being absent.

Lucius continued. "A formal custody agreement must me made immediately."

"I agree but I don't think there's any need to rush things. Quite frankly Draco is a stranger to Tristan and I think it's best if things are taken slowly." Luna said politely.

"But he's a Malfoy." Lucius said standing up and heading towards the door. "He should grow up as so."

He was about to walk out when he turned and pulled a bag from inside his jacket. "Here, for your troubles." He dropped the bag filled with gold casually on the side table near the door. This action made Luna furious and she rushed to where Lucius exited to give her a piece of her mind but was held back by a pair of strong hands on her shoulders.

Luna was tough though and she continued to try and follow Lucius.

"Stop it." Draco said quietly but firmly wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Your father has quite the nerve Draco."

Draco let go of her slowly. In all honesty he didn't want to. He missed her. He didn't think he'd ever be this close to her again, feel her warmth, and hear her say his name.

Luna turned. "I don't really know what to say to you . . . I thought we had our last conversation."

Flashback:

It had been a year after the Battle of Hogwarts. What had begun in her imprisonment in Malfoy Manor hadn't evolved too much. There were meetings, encounters was a better word. And then she became pregnant and she had to tell him.

He pulled her aside kissing her, but he stopped sensing something. Sadness maybe?

"What? Luna what's wrong?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm pregnant . . . and I'm scared to death of what you're thinking . . . of what you're going to say."

Draco was beyond taken back.

He somewhat roughly pushed his hand under her sweater feeling her stomach. She had to be at least a couple months pregnant.

"When were you planning to tell me?! Huh Loony?"

His words hurt her beyond possible imagination. But, she treaded on.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Draco. I'm not sorry for . . ." She didn't really know what to say. She wasn't sorry about their relationship. She wasn't sorry that she loved him even though she wasn't supposed to. She wasn't sorry she was pregnant and just maybe wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Luna—" He started.

He desperately wanted Luna to tell him he didn't have to explain. But she wasn't going to make this easier on him. She couldn't, even if she tried.

"Luna, I can't . . ."

Present Time

"Well can I see him?"

Luna remained silent.

"Luna? Answer me. Can I see him?"

"Yes. He's asleep upstairs." She led the way upstairs.

Draco looked around her home. He thought it was a small place but there was a warm feeling about it. The hallway was lined with photos of Tristan. He took after Luna, definitely after Luna.

"His bassinette is in my room . . . for now anyway." Luna said in an airy whisper.

Draco nodded his understanding.

Luna quietly opened the bedroom door hoping she wouldn't wake the baby.

"Come here Love." Luna whispered as she cradled Tristan in her arms.

Luna searched Draco's face trying to get a sense of what he was feeling. Draco was looking down at Tristan proudly.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Draco hurriedly took a step back as Luna began to place the baby in his arms.

"No." He shook his head.

"Oh, okay." Luna said settling down at the edge of the bed.

"He's so small."

"He was born a little early but he's perfectly healthy." She smiled down lovingly at him. "He's still very fussy at night. It takes so long to put him down."

Draco sat beside her. "Merlin Lovegood, haven't you got a nanny?"

Luna looked at him in disbelief and let out a light chuckle.

"Oh Draco."

Tristan began to stir which was Luna's cue to carefully place him back in his bassinette so he could continue his slumber.

She motioned for Draco to follow her out.

"The Malfoy family lawyer will probably be stopping by tomorrow . . ."

"Draco. . ."

". . . noon at the latest."

"Draco no!"

"What do you mean? You already agreed!" Draco was quickly getting irritated.

"Why are you being like this?" Luna asked with genuine concern.

"Why didn't you notify me of his birth?"

"You . . . you said you couldn't handle the responsibility. You left us, not the other way around." Luna could feel herself maddening by the second. Luna couldn't believe he was trying to pin this on her. "You're a coward."

"Well I'm ready now! My son deserves to be raised properly. As a Malfoy"

"Haven't you learned anything?" Luna honestly felt bad for him. "Have you forgotten the repercussions of being a proper Malfoy?"

Draco smirked snidely to hide the fact that Luna struck a nerve.

"Careful Lovegood. And never call me a coward again. I don't think you realize how easy it'd be for me to take the baby away from you."

"What?!" Luna felt bile rising in her throat. He couldn't be serious! Why was he punishing her with such a notion? "You can't do that . . ." She sputtered out. "He's all I have." She looked up at him with tear-brimmed eyes.

Draco ignored the part of him that wanted to embrace Luna and recant his threat. Like he had in his youth Draco hid behind a wall of snide malice.

"Is that so Lovegood . . ." He took a step closer to her reaching out to weave is fingers through her hair. "We can always make another." He whispered haughtily resting his hand on his belt buckle.

"Who are you?"

Before he could answer she'd shoved him away and slapped him.

Draco chuckled as he put his hand up to his cheek.

"I think you should go."

"Luna—"

"No you need to leave."

Luna walked to the front door holding it open for him. This was not a gesture of politeness but rather a pointed suggestion that if he didn't get out of her house that instant there would be trouble.

"Fine." Draco strutted towards her. He reached his hand out to lay his hand on Luna's cheek. "I'll be seeing you soon Luna. I promise you that."

"Go." Luna was fighting back tears of anger and fear. She was furious Draco just strode into her life again forgetting how he had stridden right out months earlier. She was scared because he had seen Tristan and she knew he wouldn't give up on his blood now. Not after today. Would he really try to take her son from her?

"I don't want to take him from you. But your right I won't give up on my blood."

Luna eyes widened in shock and then closed shut. Legilimency. She didn't want to further reveal her mind to Draco.

"Goodnight Draco." She said turning away from him automatically going to check on her infant son. She smiled as his sleeping face of innocence calmed her troubled mind and heart.

She hardly slept that night. She did however check on Tristan multiple times until she finally brought him into bed with her laying him comfortably on her chest. He'd be waking up for his feeding soon anyway.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

The next morning she sat in the living room with Tristan settled on his baby bounce atop the coffee table. She was writing her contribution to the Quibbler. She was so engulfed in her work she hardly heard the knocking at the door.

Tristan however did notice. "Shhh it's okay baby." She said using her wand to enchant his bouncer to soothe him.

His cries continued as she answered the door.

"Jeez Lovegood what are you doing to my son."

"He gets fussy whenever someone disrupts his sleep." She looked at Draco quizzically with the same dreamy look in her eyes. "Come in."

"What's all this?" Draco asked motioning at Luna's work.

"Quibbler. I took it over after dad died." She said solemnly.

"Oh . . ." He started awkwardly subconsciously rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry to . . ."

"You don't have to feel obliged to say anything I can tell you feel uncomfortable." She said nonchalantly. Luna was undoubtedly gifted at reading other people's emotions . . . what made Luna truly unique was that she didn't always respond to these emotions as people hoped for. She was honest and this made people somewhat uncomfortable.

By now Tristan had settled down. Sucking on his thumb he looked up at Draco quizzically. Who was this new person?

"He looks just like you, Lovegood." Draco said trying to cut the tension.

Luna grinned. "He reminds me of little of my mum." She reached over and tapped his chin. "He's got your chin . . ." She smiled as Tristan gurgled happily. "My mum's middle name was Alexandra." She explained.

"And Tristan?"

"I've always liked it . . ." Luna said quickly. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes. I do. I . . . thanks Lovegood."

Luna carefully placed Tristan in his arms. "Support his head."

"He's beautiful." Draco noted. This surprised him. Beautiful wasn't a word he used too much. The last time he'd used it was in describing Luna.

"Luna the lawyers will still be stopping by."

"No they won't" Draco frowned in Luna's direction but made sure to keep a delicate hold on Tristan.

"My lawyer is mediating with them at the ministry."

"Your lawyer?" Draco asked with an incredulous tone. This was Luna's cue to take the baby back and place him back in the bouncer.

"Visitation rights as long as Tristan is nursing. And joint custody after that."

"Well how long will he be nursing?"

"At least six months hopefully more. It's actually very beneficial."

"Well what made you change your mind?"

Luna frowned thinking Draco would look a little more pleased but answered his question anyway. "I remembered something after you left last night. That even at your very worst you showed compassion. And even though you've made mistakes you're a good person Draco . . ."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Harry. You helped Harry because I asked you to."

"You never asked me to help Harry."

"Well that's not exactly true. Is it Draco?"

Draco's look of slight horror confirmed Luna's statement.

No, Draco and Luna became close in his sixth year. It was a secret obviously. Luna felt so badly for him. Anyway when all was said and done he came to see her after Dumbledore's funeral. He'd done it against the death eater's will but he was so torn he needed to see Luna. Luna repeated Dumbledore's words to Draco to comfort him. She reminded him that happiness could be found in even the darkest of times if only he remembered to turn on the light.

"That's why you helped Harry wasn't it? You were tired of all that darkness?"

"I suppose . . ."

Luna smiled at Draco so sincerely it made him uneasy.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"It's who I am Draco. But, if you ever hurt my son you'll be sorry."

Draco smirked at Luna's newfound toughness.

"So if you know everything . . . tell me why didn't we work out?"

"Sometimes the people we love forget to love us back?"

Draco gently intertwined his fingers in Luna's. "I never stopped loving you Luna."

"That's the problem Draco." Luna retorted removing her hand from his and scooting away from him. "You say one thing but do another. And it makes me wonder, makes me worry about your future relationship with Tristan. But I'm here and I'll always have Tristan's best interest at heart." Luna smiled warmly at her son. "Well it's time for someone's feeding . . ." Luna scooped Tristan up and made her way upstairs. Draco was left alone heart aching which every step she took.

**So is this worth continuing? Reviews appreciated : )**


End file.
